Both Sides Happy
by irvines princess
Summary: Ray is turned into a girl for three weeks, Mariah is a leso and kai likes ray's new form you do the math!...also K/R and R/M and K/R/M. r/m and k/r/m in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own Bey Blades but it's a really cute show especially kai and Ray ^_^  
  
Both Sides Happy.  
  
~Introduction~  
  
When Ray insulted a witch named Selinia by telling her that women were weaker then men  
she got angry and turned him into a girl and made him stay like that for three weeks  
to make him see just how easy it was being a woman.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ray woke up the next morning with an aching feeling in his chest he was still in the clothes   
he had on that night before. He wondered if what had happened was just a dream,  
apparantly not. When he dragged himself out of bed and went to do his hair in the mirror  
he could see that he was now a she. Ray looked at her shirt and saw that all the buttens had popped open   
and these two huge round mounds of flesh were sticking out. Her hair was now a bit longer and the  
spiky locks of hair she normally had had grown out to the size of the rest of her hair  
all of her features were now alot softer and more girlish looking. Her hips had grown far bigger   
and were now the same size in comparison to her shoulders. Her legs had grown longer and a bit   
fatter from what she could see through the baggy black pants she was wearing.  
She stripped down nude and looked at herself in the mirror for a while, shocked at the image in front of her.  
Just at that moment the blade breakers leader walked in (Kai) and just starred.  
He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Just there standing in front of him was   
the most beautiful naked woman (with the biggest boobs) he had ever seen.  
Kai came to his senses and quickly asked her where Ray was. Ray repied saying, "ummm  
he's gone to see his parents and i'm his sister... uuhh.. Raya..yeah thats right..Raya."  
"why did you come here umm Raya" Kai asked with a slight blush on his face because she was still  
standing fully in the nude. "i guess my..uuhh.. parents made a swap, the said it would be good for   
my bey blading skills if i hung here for a while with you guys, and Ray agreed because he was   
uuuhh..homesick." Ray noticed Kai looking straight at her boobs and quickly covered them with her hands.  
Kai shook himself out of it. "umm do you have any clothes here with you" Ray shook her head  
none of the clothes she had would fit her now, her boobs were way to big for them.  
"Well Mariahs here she can lend you some of her clothes."  
Ray suddenly remembered that Mariah was here visiting him, she might recognise her so she quickly shook her  
head. "do you have any clothes I could have. Your bigger than Ray and none of his clothes fit me."  
Kai blushed even more, and handed Ray a towel to cover up. come back to my room and i'll find   
some for you.  
  
After coming back from Kai's room, Ray bumped into Mariah. Mariah looked at the buttens about   
to pop on ray shirt."couldn't find a top to fit you hey" She said Ray blushed as a smile creeped   
up on Mariahs face.  
At that moment Ray remembered that Mariah was a lesbian. Ray had liked Mariah for some time.  
If he couldn't get what he wanted from her as a man he might aswell give it to her as a woman then.  
Ray, Mariah and Kai walked into the dining room of the hotel they were staying at, of   
course there was Tyson pigging out as usual. When the rest of the team saw Ray they were immedietly  
stunned by her beauty. Kai introduced them to this beautiful girl. "Hey you people this is   
Ray sister Raya, keep your hands off her she's mine." All the guys completely ignored Kai's   
request and all ran up to meet her. Everyone of them doing there best to try and offer her a seat at the  
table next to them. When Mariah offered a seat next to her Ray immedietly agreed. Kai pushed   
through the crowd of men around Ray and sat next to her at the dinner table.  
Ray had not brushed her hair yet and she really did not know what to do with it.  
Ray was so used to just spiking up the top with gel and rapping up the long part with a wide  
white ribbon sort of thing, now all of her hair was extremely long and silky except for the  
spiky bits that hung in front of her eyes. Ray turned to Mariah and asked her to do do her hair  
for her. Mariah easily agreed, anything to get close to ray or raya as it now was.  
  
Mariah went into her room and fetched a couple of lucky bands and a hair brush to do Raya's hair  
with. She came back to the dinner table and there was a whole mob of guys sorrounding Raya.  
Mariah pushed them all aside and stood behind Raya and started brushing the long silky hair  
that had fallen around Ray's back and shoulders. "This might take awhile." thought Mariah  
to herself, Raya's hair nearly reached her knees. "Do what you like with it." said Ray.  
After taking over half an hour to brush Raya's hair and put it in to a high pony tail,  
Mariah was finally finished. "uhh..i just have to get something." Said Ray and dashed off to her  
room. When she got there she started looking for the Bandana she normally wore around her head.  
After quickly fastening it around her head, she ran quickly off to the dinner table.  
Tyson looked at Ray and said,"Does everyone in your family where those or something."  
Tyson pointed at Ray's haed. "yeah it's kind of a traditional thing." Replied Ray.  
Nobody Else took any notice of it after that. When Ray started eating as she normally did   
everyone sat and stared. She was stuffing her face completly with food. Mariah whispered  
into Ray's ear "Aren't you worried about getting fat?." Ray shook her head and then remembered  
that guys were different to girls and that most of the food they eat might got to there hips.  
Ray just smiled awakwadly at eveyone showing the fangs she had.  
  
After breakfast Ray decided she would go pactice beyblading in the dish outside of the hotel.  
Ray pointed her Bey blade at the dish and let it go yelling, "go drigger" Kai heard this and walked  
outside to where Ray was."So Raya, how come you have the same beyblade as Ray."  
Ray looked around a bit and said, "He lent it to me before he left, because he said it would help me   
practice." Kai started edging Ray up against a wall. "You know your very pretty, has any body   
ever told you that."Kai said. Ray shook her head. Kai put one arm on either side of her and  
pushed her even more up against the wall. Kia cupped her face with his right hand and kissed  
Raya hard on the mouth, he pushed his tounge into her mouth and tasted her for the first time.  
Just as he thought she tasted good. Ray kind of freaked out about this but stopped fighting back,  
what could she do Kai was bigger and stronger than her and she couldn't do much about it now that she was   
a woman, Kai had tottally over powered her. She started to kiss him back. Kai's left hand found her   
breast and he grabbed it roughly. He Grinded his hips against hers. She could feel something  
hard press up against her. Kai found an opening to her shirt and grabbed her left breast  
and started rubbing the nipple. Ray moaned into kai's mouth. Kai pulled away from the kiss  
and ripped his shirt that was on Raya off. Ray didn't know anything about bras yet so she  
wasn't wearing one. Kai started kissing around her nipple and then took it into his mouth and sucked hard  
Ray never knew that this could be so good. His right hand found Raya's right breast and started  
grabbing at it hard. His right hand started travelling down Raya's stomach and started going down her   
pats when Mariah walked outside. She saw what Kai was doing to Raya and felt jealous and hurt.  
Ray saw Maiah and the look on her face and felt pained.  
Ray Pushed Kai off and did up the buttens on what was left of the shirt she was wearing,  
and ran after Mariah. "Damn" Thought Kai as he slowly went back into the buildind and back to  
his room. He needed a cold shower after that incounter.  
  
next chapter:Ray finds Mariah and they go bra shopping since Raya has none -lots of fun since Ray doesnt  
know how to put a bra on and Mariah has to help him. ^_^"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Both Sides Happy part2

Disclaimer:i don't own beyblades and damn it i never will.  
~Both Sides Happy part 2~  
  
Note:Ray has turned into a girl for three weeks and his name is now Raya. I will use   
either name depending on the situation.  
  
  
When Raya saw that Mariah was jealous and hurt after seeing what she was doing with Kai,  
Ray ran after her leaving Kai to go back to his room to have a cold shower.  
  
Raya ran after Mariah quickly. Mariah led Ray up to her room. When Raya finally caught up to her  
she was crying. Raya walked carefully up to Mariah and sat next to her on the bed.  
"i'm sorry for that, it was unexpected what Kai did to me..."said Raya.  
Mariah turned around to look at Raya."I thought that you liked me.. asking me to brush your hair  
and sitting with me at the dinner table and all."Mariah started crying again.  
Raya wiped the tears away with her thumb and cupped Mariah's face hith her hand.  
"I like you more than Kai, I honestly do, but it's all wierd at the moment. Don't worry we'll work   
something out soon i promise but at the moment i'll just lead Kai on a bit, so nobody suspects  
anything between us." Mariah nodded her head. Raya leaned over and hugged Mariah.  
"umm... do you have bras because your not wearing any,  
it's kind of weird, no wonder all these guys are falling over themselves to get to you."  
Ray laughed and blushed "Ihadn't thought of getting a bra." Mariah looked at Raya wierdly.  
"Umm ok well we'll go shopping today and by you a couple and mayby get you some clothes,  
didn't you pack any clothes before you came here."Asked Mariah. Raya shook her head."i guess  
i Forgot it was kind of a rush."   
  
Raya borrowed some of Mariahs clothes. She wasn't wearing a bra because none of Mariahs would fit  
her, her boobs were to big. Mariah took Raya to a well none ladies shop, Ray looked around in  
amazement. He had never been in a shop like this before. Mariah saw the weird look on her face.  
"i would say you are about a size 8 arond your waist and about a size DD around your chest."  
Ray didn't hear what she said, but was suddenly pulled out of her trance when Mariah held up this   
lacy blue bra in front of her face. "What the hell?" Said Raya. "Umm.. your supposed to try   
these on now." Said Mariah. "oh" Said Ray. Ray walked into one of the change rooms and pulled of her  
top Staring at her reflection in the mirror."God my back hurts, these things way you down so much"  
Said Ray with a sigh as she cupped her hands around her huge round breasts.  
Ray looked at the bra in his Hands, and sighed with annoiyance "Why do women have to wear these stupid  
things anyway." Ray said with another sigh. She then relized that she had no idea at all  
how to put these things on. "MARIAH!!" Yelled Ray at the top of her lungs.  
Mariah came running in. "What's the matter Raya?" Mariah said as she looked around at all the faces ataring at them.  
Mariah closed the door quickly. She saw Raya looking at the article of clothing in her hand with  
a questioning look on her face. "Do you need help with that?" Mariah said, with a smile on her face.  
Raya nodded. Mariah took the bra from Raya's hand "Like this" She held the Bra out in front   
of Raya. "you put our arms through these". Ray put her hands through the holes. Mariah moved to  
the Back of Raya and pulled the straps over Raya's shoulders. She grapped the other straps  
that were on Raya's back and pulled them together and hooked up the back of them.  
The bra fit perfectly on Raya. Ray looked at herself in the mirror and nodded with approval.  
Her boobs were now a perfectly round shape, and the bra helped take the weight of her back.  
"Now to buy some clothes" Said Mariah with a smile. Ray just sighed and followed Mariah into  
about 50 different shops.  
  
When Raya and Mariah got back Ray had over 8 different bags with her, all filled with clothes.  
All of them were American since they were in America now. Mariah had picked up some clothes  
for herself aswell and had happily paid for all there clothes. Mariah was very wealthy.  
When Kai saw Raya in her different clothes he thought she looked like a Godess.  
Ray went up to her room to have a second look at all the clothes Mariah had brought for her.  
While she was changing Kai walked in on her. "shall we picked up where we left off."Kai said  
with an allmost evil smile.  
  
:next chapter will have a lemon scene and a yuri one so just wiat a little bit i wont be to long  
please reveiw i love it. love Irvines princess 


	3. Both Sides Happy part3

Disclaimer:i don't own beyblades and damn it i never will.  
~Both Sides Happy part2~  
  
Note:Ray has turned into a girl for three weeks and his name is now Raya. I will use   
either name depending on the situation.  
  
Ray went up to her room to have a second look at all the clothes Mariah had brought for her.  
While she was changing Kai walked in on her. "shall we picked up where we left off."Kai said  
with an allmost evil smile.  
  
Raya turned around quickly and there was Kai standing just centimetres away from her.  
Kai leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth, before backing her on to the bed.  
Raya fell on the bed and Kai climbed on top of her, seeing her bra and knowing that it was only   
going to get in the way he grabbed the front of it with both hands and ripped it clean off.  
"God Kai, I only just got that." Protested Raya. Kai just rolled his eyes in reply.  
Kai started unbuttoning his shirt at an excruciatingly slow pace. Raya was getting annoiyed   
at this and started to help unbutton it for him (really quickly). Kai had an evil smirk  
on his face as he looked down at Raya. He kissed her throat roughly and started slowly   
trailing his tounge down her neck to her to huge breasts. He started moving his tounge around the hardened  
nipple and finally took it into his mouth and sucked hard. Raya arched her back up as Kai bit down softly.  
He grabbed the other breast with his hand and played with her hard nipple with his thumb  
and forefinger.That hand moved softly down her stomach and went into her blue lacy underwear,  
down the bottom.He hooked his finger under the material and started to pull at it. He got his other  
hand to help him as slowly slid them down and over her legs.  
Kai looked up at Raya's face and it looked scared somewhat."What's the matter?" Asked Kai.  
"uhhh...Don't worry,I'm just a little scared is all." Replied Raya. Kai had a smug look on his  
face."don't worry, i'm very well experienced." He then got up for a moment to quickly  
take off the rest of his clothes. He climbed back on the bed and on top of Raya.   
Kai kissed Raya softly until it got more passionate, while he was kissing her he slipped two fingers  
into her pussy (excuse the expression ^_^')Yeah anyway...Raya gasped into Kai's mouth.  
This was getting just a little bit to weird for her...But she did it any way konwing  
that afterwards she would see Mariah and Kai would be off her back (excuse the pun) Before Raya  
could even protest at all Kai shoved his huge cock into her pussy where his fingers once were.  
Raya screamed into Kai's mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of her being so tight which just   
mad him go harder and deeper than before. Kai started moving in and out of her each time   
harder than before.Before long Raya's screams of pain were now replaced with those pleasure.  
Half way through Kai relised that he had forgotten to wear any protection.He looked at raya  
who was looking at him through half lidded eyes and relised that he wouldn't tell her,  
and mayby if she was lucky she might get to bring home a little bit of him as a going away  
present. Kai thought of this and smiled, so he started to go harder than ever which got  
screams from Raya. Kai Knew he was about to cum but he didn't know if Raya was ready so he  
looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Raya somehow knew what it meant and  
nodded at him, she was so close to her climax as well.  
after a couple more hard thrusts they came together in the end.  
Kia rolled off Raya and layed beside her. Raya couldn't belive what just happened.  
She had only been a woman for three days and all ready someone has screwed her.  
-amazing- Ray didn't think that anybody could get laid in three days.  
Kai got up off the bed and put his boxer shorts on."don't worry I might come back later to  
get the rest of my stuff." Raya watched Kai leave with a sad look on her face, "Now i get what that  
old witch meant, I've just been used haven't I." She knew that Kai had never really loved   
her he was only in it for one thing, and he left straight after.  
Ray just pulled the covers over herself and started to cry."God all these women emotions,  
-great-". Just then Mariah heard Raya crying, she knew it had something to do with Kai  
so she quickly ran to Raya's room and found Raya crying naked on the bed with only a sheet  
to cover her.   
  
Next chapter:Mariah comforts raya in a very special way, and will kai keep his promise  
of returning.  
  
Note: please review allthough I have to admit this is a really bad lemon chapter but hey i  
can't help it, it was my first time writing one.any ways please reveiw  
even though i can't wright lemons for anything...  
bye love Irvines princess. 


End file.
